A technique used for digital information detection in so-called, Soft Interference Cancellation (SIC) receivers relies on iterative feedback of log likelihood ratio signals (LLR's) and progressively improved estimations of the more likely bit sequences to have been received through a noisy channel given a known constellation of the symbols representing those bit sequences. Within this technique, it is necessary to determine soft symbol means and variances of the constellation symbols. However, circuitry for generating the soft symbol means and variances tends to be large, complex and slow in performance.